


I've Fallen for You

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun thought the last thing he'd find during his banishment from home was happiness. Hoseok was sure that, despite being an angel of such, love would be the one thing never in the cards for him.  How wrong they both were....





	1. Chapter 1

It’s funny how things work out. One day, you can just be sitting around, hanging out with some mortals, and the next thing you know you run into an angel…

Literally.

 

“Really, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun sighs exasperatedly, shaking his head at the slightly older. The redhead chuckles impishly, pulling his friend close.

“What?” he pouts. “it’s only a suggestion.”

“A suggestion that I lure the youngest of our household into my bed?” Kihyun chuckles. “Kyunnie is my baby, not my personal sex slave, as hard as that is to explain to you.”

“He could very well be,” Minhyuk chuckles darkly. “That kid would follow you to Hell and back if you asked him.”

“No need,” Kihyun murmurs, “been there, done that.” Minhyuk barks in laughter, arching back from amusement. Kihyun chuckles along with him, ignoring the burn of memories of his home flashing before his mind’s eye. He blinks it out of sight, pushing it back to the recesses of his mind once more.

 _No need to think of such things_ , he tells himself, _because I’m never going back_.

Kihyun becomes so lost in his thoughts of the past, that he doesn’t realize a certain blonde walking straight for him, and consequently runs into the taller male.

His skin burns immediately upon impact, and he jumps back in shock. The stranger whirls around, eyes widening in surprise at the contact. They hold each other’s gazes for a moment, as if in disbelief. He narrows his eyes, knowing full well why his flesh is searing beneath his clothes.

 _Scum_ , Kihyun sneers silently, sending the muscled man a look of disgust before whirling about on his heel and leaving the stranger staring after him, probably dumfounded.

“What was that about?” Minhyuk asks curiously, hurrying after his friend. Kihyun gives a disinterested hum, managing to lift his shoulder in a small shrug before changing the subject to someone he knows will sufficiently distract the older.

“How's Jooheon-ah been lately?”

Minhyuk brightens instantly, and delves into a retelling of just how Jooheon has been lately. Honestly, Minhyuk's budding relationship with their younger friend is one of the few good things Kihyun doesn't mind having thrown in his face 24/7. Living on this plane is typically so detestable, so utterly boring and _good_ , but there's a handful of people he's come across that always manage to make it better.

Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun have made his exile on Earth much more tolerable than he ever thought possible. They've come to be this odd source of contentment that, despite Kihyun being what he is, makes him want to help them find whatever source of happiness he can in this world. Granted, it's that kind of soft attitude towards certain mortals throughout the centuries that got him tossed out in the first place, but he can't help it. There are some people out there that are just too good to be corrupted.

 

The two boys reach their shared apartment soon enough, and Changkyun is waiting for them.

“Hyung!” he says cheerily, jumping up from the couch and stopping before the two. “You'll never believe what happened to me at the store!”

“You were at the store?” Kihyun asks, bewildered at the notion of Changkyun going to the store without having to be asked. The younger pouts at the clear surprise in his hyung’s voice, and Minhyuk can only laugh.

“What happened, Kyunnie?” he asks, hoping to get them all back on topic quickly so he can leave to bother Jooheon. 

“The cashier asked me out!” Changkyun proclaims proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

“The hot one?” Minhyuk gapes, this time it being his turn to be surprised. “He's always so quiet, how'd you manage that?”

“He just asked if I wanted to see a movie with him,” Changkyun explains, once again pouting. “Hyung, you don't have to be so surprised that someone so attractive would want to go out with me. I’m a very desirable young man…” Minhyuk and Kihyun share a glance before bursting into laughter, arching back and hugging their stomachs.

“I'm sorry, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun breathes out, having to force himself to stop at seeing the younger’s crestfallen look. “You were just so cute when you said that, I couldn't help but laugh.”

“Hyungwonnie-hyung wouldn't have laughed at me,” Changkyun whines. Kihyun sighs heavily, stepping forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“I can't help it, Kyunnie,” Kihyun explains softly. “You're my precious dongsaeng, after all.”

“I stand by my previous statement,”Minhyuk murmurs into Kihyun's ear with a smirk, earning a warning glare from the younger as he moves towards Jooheon's room. Changkyun glances between the two questioningly, to which Kihyun merely waves a dismissive hand.

“Come on, let's decide what to cook for dinner.”

Changkyun nods, and follows Kihyun closely to the kitchen.

 

Hoseok sighs tiredly, plopping down on the couch in the living room as he drops his bag at his feet. He unconsciously touches the spot in his shoulder that's burned ever since he had that run-in with that… that _creature_ , and he can't help but roll his eyes.

Hyunwoo suddenly comes out of his room, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He hums in acknowledgment at seeing Hoseok on the couch, and continues on his way to the kitchen.

“Is Wonnie here?” he asks, sighing as he snuggles deeper into the couch. There's a moment of silence as Hyunwoo retrieves a drink from the fridge, and then returns to sit beside him. He wordlessly hands the younger a beer, and they both take a drink simultaneously.

“I think we're almost done here,” he murmurs with a tired sigh. “Hyungwon-ah finally asked out Changkyun-ah. We can probably go home within the month.” Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, taking another long gulp of beer.

“I'll miss it here,” he admits. “The assignment wasn't nearly as bad as the one we got last time.”

“I'll be glad to go back home,” Hyunwoo chuckles. “It's definitely quieter there.” Hoseok can only hum again, losing himself in his own thoughts of home.

It isn't as if it's all that bad. His home is literally Heaven, after all. It's just, as Hyunwoo said, quiet. Most of the time it's much too quiet for Hoseok, and the only reason he can ever leave is if he's given an assignment. But, sadly, assignments don't come all that often for him or Hyunwoo, his mentor. There's no variety there, no creativity. It's what he absolutely loves about this mortal plain, the spice of life that courses through the air.

He can never get enough of it.

Hyunwoo suddenly glances over at him, a look of confusion skipping across his face.

“Did something happen?” he asks. “You seem… odd.”

“I had a run-in with, uh,” Hoseok trails off, unsure of what to call him. He's pretty sure it wasn't a pure blood, those can't exist for long in this realm. So, that only leaves one option. “I ran into a halfer on the street today, on my way home.” At Hyunwoo's surprised widening of his eyes, Hoseok quickly adds, “I'm okay, really, and so’s he.”

“There shouldn't be any of his kind here,” Hyunwoo says. Hoseok shrugs.

“I don't know,” Hoseok says, “maybe he's in exile or something. It wouldn't be the first time we've run into one of the banished ones here.” Hyunwoo hums thoughtfully, but doesn't say anything else. He merely stares at the coffee table in front of them, allowing a comfortable silence to overtake the room.

 

Hours later, Hyungwon comes into the apartment. He smiles at finding his two hyungs on the couch, and goes to sit between them.

“I finally did it, hyung,” he tells them. “I finally asked him out, and he said yes.”

“Of course he did, Wonnie,” Hoseok chuckles affectionately. “I've been telling you all this time that you're a great catch, and that Changkyun would be lucky to have you.” Hyungwon can only hum, smiling over at the older.

“You and Hyunwoo-hyung have been so helpful to me these past few months,” he says, his eyes shining gratefully. “Really, after my ex up and moved out randomly on me, I thought I was done for. Then, you two come swooping in and helped me get back on my feet.”

“As if I could've just let such a handsome donsaeng cry alone at night and _not_ try and stop it,” Hoseok jokes, earning a playful hit from Hyungwon. Hyunwoo laughs under his breath, thinking of how much he's going to miss this mortal once they're back home.

“Come on,” he says, standing as he gets his coat, “let's go out to dinner tonight to celebrate Hyungwon-ah’s good fortune. It's my treat.” Hyungwon and Hoseok get up from the couch, yelping shouts of gratitude, and Hoseok can't help but hug the younger from behind, unable to believe that their job is finally done.

Soon enough, they'll be headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

“You… _what_?” Hyungwon asks incredulously. He turns to Hoseok for an explanation, but the older only avoids his gaze. Hyungwon chuckles, unable to believe what he's hearing. “What do you mean you're leaving?” he demands.

“It's just probably time we move on,” Hyunwoo vaguely explains, slurping up a bite of extra-cheesy pizza. “Not anytime soon,” he assures the younger around the food in his mouth. “But, you know, maybe in a couple months.” Hyungwon's eyes grow hard, and he looks to Hoseok again, though this time doesn't take pity on the older male merely poking at his food.

“What's he talking about, hyung?” he asks. “You two aren't really thinking of leaving, are you?”

“I… We…” Hoseok stammers, guilt clogging his throat.

“Home is calling,” Hyunwoo interjects, shrugging at the young man. “Sorry, Wonnie, but—”

“Don't ‘sorry Wonnie’ me,” Hyungwon interrupts. He sits back from the table, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “You two know how I feel about this kind of thing,” he mumbles. “You both saw how broken up I was when everyone before you left, and now you're just up and leaving? Do you not remember how long it took me to open up to you?! Do you guys not remember how broken I was?

“This is just how it started last time,” Hyungwon mumbles to himself. “First, the roommates left, and then my boyfriend of a year decided to leave with them…” Hoseok shares a glance with Hyunwoo, not liking how this is going at all.

“Maybe we could…?” Hoseok murmurs, glancing questioningly at Hyunwoo. The older merely shakes his head, and Hoseok sighs in exasperation. He personally doesn't even think they should be thinking of leaving so soon, but it is protocol. Give the new relationship of the client a month to flourish, and then begin slowly separating yourself throughout another two months until you can leave without causing any major emotional breakage.  
  
Hyungwon shakes his head as well, a hard light coming to his eyes as he stands and goes to his room. Hoseok winces at the younger’s bedroom door slamming shut. He stares down at his food, suddenly very much not hungry.

  
“Hyungwon-hyung is upset…” Changkyun murmurs, frowning at his phone. He stands from the cuddle pile on the couch, and presses the device to his ear as he goes to his room. Kihyun follows the younger with his eyes, only breaking his stare when hi bedroom door is closed. He frowns, turning his attention to the tv with a huff. Minhyuk watches his same-age friend with a knowing smirk, chuckling to himself.

“It’s been a month…” Kihyun murmurs without having to be egged on by anyone. “It’s been a month, and we still haven’t even met this Chae Hyungwon. How do I know he’s good enough for Kyunnie? How do I know Kyunnie is even safe with that man?”

“You _have_ met him,” Minhyuk tells him while rolling his eyes. “You even said that you liked him because of the gentle way he handled the produce at the store when he bagged our groceries.”

“That’s different,” Kihyun fires back. “I’ve never met him in any sort of _official_ capacity. I need to know if he’s good enough for my dongsaeng.”

“And what would you do if he wasn’t?” Minhyuk questions, raising a brow. “It’s not as if you could make them break up, or anything.”

“I have connections…” is all Kihyun says in reply. He’s sure Minhyuk thinks he’s only referring to a mortal hitman or something, it being impossible for him to even begin to imagine all the warlocks, dark fey, and half-demons he knows to be roaming about on this mortal plain. All it’d take is one phone call, then this Hyungwon kid would be finished.

“I see what you mean, though,” Minhyuk murmurs finally. “I’d honestly like to meet Hyungwon, as well, in more of an official sense. I’d like to know Kyunnie isn’t getting involved with someone who isn’t good for him.”

“Then it’s decided,” Kihyun says with a tone of finality. “We’ll have Changkyunnie invite Hyungwon over for dinner one night next week, and we can judge him to our hearts’ content.” Minhyuk chuckles again, shaking his head.

“You know,” he says, sighing, “when you get that determined light in your eyes, you honestly look a bit scary.” Kihyun chuckles darkly, giving his friend a knowing smirk.

  
“I don’t know if Hyungwon-hyung would be willing to do it,” Changkyun tells his roommates the next day. “His roommates just told him they’re going to move out. He was really upset about it, that’s why he needed to talk last night.” He pauses, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully as he thinks about whether or not to go on. “I’m not too sure on the details, but apparently his life kinda of fell apart the last time his roommates decided to leave out of the blue.”

“Well then what better reason than to have a big dinner here,” Kihyun insists. “We’ll even invite Jooheonney, too, so that all the attention won’t be on you two. Tell him he can bring his roommates, too. It’ll be fun.” At the mention of Jooheon, Minhyuk’s head snaps up, his eyes shining with newfound hope and glee.

“Really?” Changkyun asks hopefully. “You’d really be willing to cook for that many people, hyung?” Kihyun hums, nodding at the younger. The young man giggles delightedly, and launches himself towards his hyung for a grateful hug. Kihyun laughs affectionately and pats Changkyun’s soft hair as he returns the embrace.

It’s moments like these that make him almost grateful for his banishment, for he’d never been able to get this close to such an adorable human before. 


End file.
